


They are One

by blueberry_muffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Exo drabbles of my favorite pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerless (Baekchen)

**Powerless. (ChenBaek/ Baekchen)**

 

Jongdae shivered unintentionally when his gaze met Baekhyun's own smiling eyes, the older's gaze smoldered by the eyeliner he had on, making the cute smile he had to turn into a sexy stare. He swallowed not so lightly when Baekhyun walked his way, the form of his legs highlighted by the way his skinny jeans were hugging them. He shifted in his chair.

 

Baekhyun smiled brightly down at Jongdae, falling into the younger's lap and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

 

EXO-M had just returned from promoting in China and were now back in Korea to start working on thier Growl repackage. Most of the other members were catching up as well, excited chatter all around them, but Jongdae never noticed. He did, however, notice the warm body pressed against his own, arms around his neck and a face nuzzling into his neck. 

 

Jongdae pulled Baekhyun closer to him, burying his face into the other's hair, taking in the scent that Jongdae could only describe as Baekhyun. "Did you miss me?" Jongdae asked, his cheek pressed against the top of Baekhyun's head. 

 

A puff of air hit his neck, Baekhyun moving closer. "Nope."

 

Baekhyun squirmed in the other's lap when Jongdae pinched his side, face breaking out in giddy gigggles when pinches became ticklish pokes. "Yah~ Hajima!!"

 

Jongdae stopped his attack, but kept his hand rested on Baekhyun's side, the warmth of his hand soaking through the layers of Baekhyun's clothes. "Daebaby, you know I love you right?"

 

Jongdae's face broke into a lovestruck smile. "Well duh, who wouldn't love me." 

 

Baekhyun hit Jongdae's chest. Hard. "Umph...but yeah, I love you too."

 

"And you'd do anything for me right?" Baekhyun asked as he blinked cutely at Jongdae who didin't miss a beat. "Of course."

 

"Then can you get me the new Girl's Generation album? Joonma wouldn't let me and I owed Sehunnie fifty bucks and you said you'd do anything for me...."

 

Jongdae blinked up at Baekhyun. "Wh-"

 

"Please?" begged Baekhyun, shamelessly doing aegyeo, pouting his lips and fluttering his eyes, putting his hands together in an almost prayer fashion. "Please Chen Chen? Please, please, please, please?"

 

When Jongdae didn't say anything, Baekhyun kept going, twisting to straddle the other's lap. "Pwetty please, with a Bacon on top?" He asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jongdae managed to choke out a quiet "Fine," internally groaning at himself for being so weak and giving up his extra cash.

 

Baekhyun's face broke lit up into a large grin. "Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" He exclaimed happily, hugging Jongdae tightly. Jongdae huffed. "Yeah, whatever...you owe me."

 

Bekhyun pulled back a little, quirking an eyebrow. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

 

Jongdae smirked, his eyes tracing Baekhyun's lips before trailing over his body. "I could think of a few things."

 

Baekhyun moved closer till they were nose to nose. " _Only_ a few?" 

 

Jongdae had a fantastic comeack to that. He really did. He just kinda forgot what it was when Baekhyun's lips silenced his own. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stare (Krisho)

 

 

Stare (KrisHo)

 

 

All of EXO let out sighs of relief when the last frame of Growl was filmed, some falling to the floor in exhaustion from running through the choreography so many times. Yifan walked into one of the dressing rooms, groaning in relief when he sagged against the couch that was placed there.

 

He stretched out over the couch, limbs everywhere, eyes closed.

 

When his breathing felt like it wasn’t going to lighten up anytime soon, Yifan raised a hand from where it was splayed over the cushions and attempted to loosen his tie, growling in contempt when the damn thing wouldn’t come off.

 

“You’re taking the whole ‘Growl’ thing way too seriously...”

 

Yifan opened his eyes tiredly, blinking up at Junmyeon, who was standing beside him, an amused smile lighting up his face, wearing the white snapback.

 

Yifan said nothing back in reply, he was too busy staring, Junmyeon looked really *gulp* good. His mind didn’t help him either by keeping up a constant stream of Junmyeon flooding his brain, his eyes, his smile, the way he looked oh so tempting in their Growl suits,  the way he sauntered sexily away with the white snapback, and my God, those hips, those  thrusting  hips-

 

Yifan had to shake his mind back into place lest he start drooling.

 

When Yifan still didn’t reply a few moments later, Junmyeon became worried, going so far to even place a hand on the older’s forehead. “Hey, are you okay?” Junmyeon asked, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

  
  


No! No, I am not okay!  Yifan’s mind supplied at the close proximity of this very beautiful man.  Because you’re here...

 

God sometimes Yifan really just hated Junmyeon. No one, nobody should have the effect the younger leader had on him. Junmyeon who could calm him down with just a look, who could comfort him with just a smile, Junmyeon who could get him more hot and bothered than any dance, who could make him go crazy with just a kiss-

 

Yifan almost growled again, damn his betraying mind! He swallowed heavily, looking at the younger male who was now sitting next to him. “I’m fine.”

 

Junmyeon pouted, a crease forming between his brows. “Are you sure?”

 

Yifan nodded weakly, mouth to dry for words with this pale beauty next to him. “Well do you need anything to help make you feel better?” Junmyeon asked, disregarding Yifan’s answer.

 

You.  Yifan’s mind answered for him.

 

“No it’s fine,” the older managed to choke out, his hands coming up to attempt to loosen his tie again. Junmyeon saw his fail attempts and rolled his eyes. “Here, let me.”

 

Before Yifan could say anything his hands were slapped away and his tie was being undone, his gaze on Junmyeon’s face the whole time. Suddenly, Junmyeon was pulling and Yifan couldn’t comprehend why he was being propelled forward until-

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

Junmyeon’s lips were softer than he ever imagined and Yifan was honestly happy that that little detail could now be corrected. If Yifan wasn’t still in shock he would have pulled Junmyeon back to him the second the younger broke the small kiss. “Wh-”

 

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. “It made you feel better though, didn’t it?”

 

Yifan blinked.

 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.

 

Yifan cleared his throat. “I still feel a little-”

 

Junmyeon smiled amusedly against Yifan’s lips.

  
  
  


 

“You who make me go crazy.”

  
-Growl; EXO

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am so sorry for this...I don't even know what this is...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed whatever this is...and thanks for reading! ^0^


	3. Nerves (Baekchen)

**Nerves (Baekchen/Chenbaek)**

 

 

 

Baekhyun was freaking out.

 

“Baek, calm down!”

 

“How am I supposed to calm down Umma, it starts in less than two and a half now quarter minutes and I’m freaking out, oh my God, what happens, if I trip, Umma! Jongdae won’t live it down cause I literally fell for him, ugh! This is worse than our debut stage!”

 

Junmyeon grabbed the pacing man’s shoulders. “Baek, you’re not going to trip, if I feel like you will I’ll haul you along. Now stop pacing, you’ll start to sweat and wrinkle your clothes. Now take a deep breath.”

 

Baekhyun forcibly inhaled and exhaled.

 

“Now, are you ready?”

 

“No!” Baekhyun shrieked.

 

“Well, that’s too bad,” began Junmyeon. “Because we have to walk now,” he said, pulling a shaking Baekhyun along.

 

“Come along now, it’s just your wedding.”

 

“Really, Umma, are you even trying to comfort me!?”

 

 

 

**~~*~~~*~~~**

 

“Hey stranger, fancy seeing you here,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun walked into place beside him at the altar.

 

“I know right! Who knew you’d be at our wedding too!” Baekhyun said cheekily, rolling his eyes fondly. Cheeky Jongdae was comforting, it was something familiar and it calmed his nerves. Baekhyun relaxed.

 

They both grinned at each and simultaneously said, “Coincidence, right!”

  
The sharp sound of flesh smacking flesh could be heard when Yifan facepalmed. “Idiots.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol This was a quick shot! Does it even make sense? lol I'm half asleep and just needed to express my feels. I'm for major errors (everything)
> 
> Hope you liked!! Thanks so much to those who read!! <3


	4. Mouth (Krisho)

Mouth (Krisho)

 

Junmyeon loves Yifan’s mouth. It’s very talented.

 

Yifan’s lips, teeth, and tongue can form beautiful, eloquent words, sentences, paragraphs...in four different languages.

 

When Yifan speaks Cantonese, he’s hesitant. Of all the four languages the Chinese leader knows, Cantonese is the one he uses the least. In front of Junmyeon and the rest of EXO, Yifan is almost...shy when he speaks Cantonese. It’s almost as if Yifan knows Cantonese because he speaks Mandarin and just wanted another Chinese language in his repertoire for bragging rights.

 

When Yifan speaks English, he’s arrogant. He’s the only one in EXO who’s completely fluent in the language and will deliberately tease the other members when they make simple mistakes, getting back at them for when they annoy him. Yifan will tease Junmyeon too, though not as severely as the other members. Instead, Yifan teases Junmyeon playfully, a few mocking words here, a teasing smile there, and of course, the correct sentence flowing from the pink-lipped mouth.

 

Junmyeon can’t help but smile when Yifan speaks Hangul because...for the lack of a better word, he’s...well awkward. Hangul is the fourth language Yifan has learnt, his lessons rushed and on a packed schedule rather than at Yifan’s own pace. Yifan, being EXO-M’s leader, just doesn’t have the time to perfect every word, every pronunciation, not with EXO’s busy schedule. It doesn’t exactly help either when a majority if promotions are spent in China, speaking Mandarin, not Hangul. Yifan is undeniably uncomfortable speaking Hangul when he doesn’t think he’s mastered it to perfection.

 

Another reason YIfan dislikes using Hangul is because its the language that Junmyeon knows best and he isn’t afraid of correcting the elder leader’s grammar the way Yifan corrects his English.

 

But of all the languages Yifan can speak, Junmyeon loves  it when Yifan speaks Mandarin. It’s the first language he goes to when unconsciously muttering, complaining, dreaming, mumbling. Yifan uses it so often that Junmyeon, while not able to speak it well, can understand basic Mandarin (this has helped him when he identifies key words in the Chinese member’s conversation that allows him to stop the prank they’re planning). Mandarin is the language he goes to first thing in the morning when EXO is one and Junmyeon is left with the task of waking the sleeping dragon.

 

“Zǎo chén hǎo.” (Good morning.)

 

Junmyeon hears it when he thinks the other is sleeping or when he thinks the younger isn’t paying attention to what he’s mumbling under his breath.

 

“Nǐ hěn měi.” (You’re beautiful.)

 

But most of all, Junmyeon loves hearing Yifan speak Mandarin when they are alone. When they manage to find a few moments to themselves, when EXO is one in which ever country, or when Yifan has stripped himself and Junmyeon bare and has laid the younger gently onto his back, placing soft, lingering kisses on any patch of skin the older can reach, causing Junmyeon to release low whimpers of his name. “I...More...Yifan…”

 

### "Zài shuō yí biàn" (Say it again.)

 

Yifan’s lips has just about touched every part of him, his calves, the insides of his thighs, his hips, his chest, his lips. Oh, Junmyeon loves how he’s showered with loving kisses-as well as Yifan’s native language-the one that Junmyeon knows the older breaks into when he’s content, or comfortable, or especially vulnerable.

 

“Wǒ ài nǐ.”

 

“Na do saranghae.”

 

I love you.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the heck I just wrote...I am super duper sorry if the translations are wrong! Feel free to comment or something and I'll correct them! Oh and that stupid line won't leave ugh
> 
> I've been having so many Krisho feels lately its freakin' unbelievable! So this was born in the half hour I was supposed to be working on my homework...oh well xD 
> 
> I hope anyone who read enjoyed! 
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for this.


	5. Falling (Krisho)

**Falling (Krisho)**

 

Junmyeon hated falling.

 

He hated physically falling down (especially when his knees received bruises from the unforgiving ground).

 

He hated that he got so sensitive sometimes and ended up falling under the pressure of this industry when he was one of the leaders of EXO.

 

Junmyeon shivered as he blinked back tears of frustration. He was exhausted and the members weren’t helping, or listening for that matter, as they were tired and cranky too. “Come on boys, manager-hyung said that we just have to perfect one run through of the dance and then we can go back to the dorms and rest.”

 

He tried to sound as soothing as possible even as EXO groaned as one, some glaring at the other members who messed up the choreography. “Come on boys.”

 

Junmyeon clenched his fist, trying hard not to let the tears of exhaustion spill over. He was one of EXO’s leaders, he refused to break down in front of his members no matter how much he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

 

Honestly, the members thought they had it hard, memorizing lines and choreography, but Junmyeon had it worst. He was the one who memorized the members’ schedules, knowing where everyone was at all times. He knew everyone well enough to know the signs of when he needed to go out and buy food, medicine, vitamins, even bubble tea.

 

Junmyeon was Suho. The Guardian Angel of EXO who was the first to wake and last to sleep, who kept an extra phone on him fully charged just in case of emergencies, who was more tired than anybody and sometimes like now, didn’t want to be a guardian angel anymore. Times like these was when he didn’t like the invisible wings the members attached to him, he didn’t want it anymore if he was always this tired and stressed and cranky and exasperated.

 

To say Junmyeon was just done, was a gigantic understatement.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and groaned when his cranky members started fighting. He was just so drained and in immediate need of a catharsis. “Guys, stop fighting. The faster we get through this dance-”

 

“Well maybe if someone didn’t miss a step-”

 

“Like you didn’t mess up-”

 

“If you didn’t forget to-”

 

“Pfft, like its just my fault that-”

 

Junmyeon really just couldn’t give a shit right now.

 

He massaged his temples and turned away from his members, the tears of frustration finally streaming down his cheeks, the frustration of allowing them to fall only fueling even more tears. Junmyeon bit his lip so as to not create any noise.

 

He jumped when large palms framed his face , warm thumbs brushing his tears away. Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered open. His gaze was met with Yifan’s handsome face set with an expression of reassurance that Junmyeon knew rarely appeared for anyone else.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes filled with tears for entirely different reasons than before when Yifan leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to his nose, both of his eyes, and finally landed on his forehead, saying, “Don’t cry Angel, I’m here. I’ll always be here to lift you up again.”

 

Junmyeon hated falling.

 

He hated physically falling down (especially when his knees received bruises from the unforgiving ground).

 

He hated that he got so sensitive sometimes and ended up falling under the pressure of this industry when he was one of the leaders of EXO.

 

Junmyeon hated falling, however, he didn’t mind falling into the security of Yifan’s arms.

 

  
  


“If I could be that person who can wipe your tears away on a tiring day, it will be paradise.”

 

-Angel (into Your World), EXO

 

 

  
**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was short. I don't really know what happened. I was taking this four hour test and suddenly during break I felt fluffy, like extremely fluffy and lots of Krisho feels came out of nowhere and BAM! this happens xD Not complaining though! 
> 
> Thanks to eveyone who read!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^0^


	6. Hatred Pt. 1 (Sekai)

**Hatred (Sekai/ Kaihun)**

 

Oh Sehun hates Kim Jongin.

 

Sehun thinks he's both ugly inside and out. That his smiles are disgustingly sleazy and he pines for attention way too much. Sehun thinks that Jongin's looks are mediocre and he still doesn't know why fans think Jongin is the visual of EXO.

  
  


It's not like he's hot or anything of such spectacularness. Sehun snorts. Jongin's face is stupid. Out of all of EXO, Jongin has the most derp photos. Sehun believes those pictures are the best because the great oaf starring in them is finally giving into his Neanderthalic nature and showing his real side (and lack of intelligence). Honestly, if Jongin had a decent enough brain (or thought process) Sehun wouldn't mind him too much.

  
  


Sehun sniffs disdainfully. What horrendous deed had he done in a past life to end up with a group mate and roommate named Kim Jongin? The maknae curses the Fates and the modern world for the disappearance of the obviously still needed caste system. Sehun would, of course, be on the top of the pyramid, the top of the food chain, with his unmatchable good looks and supreme intellect. And Sehun thinks smugly that Jongin would end up on the very bottom, where he would take his rightful place as Sehun's bound servant as the maknae has no problems bossing him around (even in modern society).

  
  


Sehun rolls his eyes when Jongin complains about his "requests." Sehun is perfect and therefore deserves perfection in everything-food, friends, hell even peasants so Jongin should just shut up and comply with all of his requests (demands).

  
  


Of all the peasants to choose from EXO-K, Sehun chooses Jongin the most because he likes watching the older suffer and mostly because its not like he has an actual use. DO-hyung cooks and bakes special treats for him, so no way was Sehun going to tire out DO-hyung, not when his dessert were at stake.

  
  


Chanyeol-hyung and Baek-hyung never carried his orders out correctly and were practicing their song lines a majority of the time anyway when they weren't playing video games or pranking everyone in the dorm, well except Sehun. The revenge he gave them left the two scarred for life- they wouldn't make that same mistake again.

  
  


Junmyeon-umma was definitely off his peasants list. If anything, Sehun knew that Joonma would have joined him at the top of the caste hierarchy. His Umma is the best ever! He buys him nice things and really anything he wants and just overall spoils Sehun-both with plenty of material goods and motherly loving and care. Joonma also taught Sehun some of the most powerful tools in his arsenal: pouting and aegyeo.

  
  


Sehun loves his Umma. His angel-faced, soft spoken, dorky, lovable Umma, because he's the perfect role model. Sehun knows exactly how cunning his Junmyeon-umma really is and has even seen him in action- has seen him manipulate his straight faced, fire-breathing dragon-appa, Yifan.

  
  


A few fluttering eyes here and a well practiced pout there and the great flying dragon crashes down, down, down, complying to everything his Joonma says.

  
  


Because of his Junmyeon-umma, Sehun knows exactly how to melt his bored expression and do the purest and cutest of aegyeos, how to choose his words carefully so that his adorable lisp becomes emphasized, and especially how to pout and whine until Jongin groans in agitation before following all of his orders.

  
  


When he really thinks about it, Sehun doesn't know why Jongin is the dancing machine of EXO. He and Yixing-hyung (well mostly him) remain moving perfection without the blasted boy. Sehun knows he's amazing at dancing and being handsome while dancing, but no, Jongin just has to be the dancer and visual of EXO!

  
  


Sehun huffs. Like really, he knows that there are some really nice casting agents, but the one approving trainees was obviously blind when it came to Jongin's application. The tan buffoon looks like a horrible, insulting, and unwanted rendition of Taemin-hyung.

  
  


Sehun practically pouts in consternation. He knows very well what allowed Jongin to stay. It was his abs, wasn't it!

  
  


Sehun actually does pout now that he's thinking about it. Sehun has abs, but even he has to admit that they're not like Jongin's. He barely has a visible six-pack while Jongin has a well defined eight pack that's carved into his bronze skin perfectly he admits.

  
  


And yeah, maybe it was also Jongin's gaze. The way those brown orbs captured you and made you freeze where you were as you just kept on staring at the stupid's Kkamjong's gaze.

  
  


Okay, and perhaps, it is also the stupid Kkamjong's body-in a dancing way Sehun means, that Jongin got into EXO. Grudgingly, Sehun accepts the fact that the way Jongin moves is captivating-not that anyone will ever hear him admit that-hell not that he would ever admit that out loud.

  
  


But, as a fellow dancer himself, Sehun knows that Jongin isn't one of those good dancers, not even one of those great dancers because...

  
  


Well, because Jongin is just so fucking fantastic when he dances that its unbelievable, that even Sehun can't help but stop and watch the elder when he moves. Sehun can't help the way his mouth goes dry or that he doesn't blink when he watches the other dance because those tears are sure as hell not from the raw and passionate emotion he can feel emitting from the other.

  
  


Sometimes, when extraterrestrial forces take over his mind he's sure, Sehun realizes that he loves Jongin irrevocably and God, Sehun loves Jongin so fucking much that it hurts, and what kind of peasant causes their master pain and stress and ughh! Sehun absolutely despises Jongin and makes sure the older boy suffers just as much as he.

  
  


Jongin makes it so hard not to love him and Sehun hates that, hates his heart for falling head over heels of this tanned skin derp and just hates Jongin in general-especially all of the things Jongin does when Sehun forgets to give him orders.

  
  


Like holding his hand or back hugging him or showing up randomly when Sehun is sad with a large chocolate bubble tea in hand or how he cuddles the other close when they're in the van traveling or in the dorms taking the day off EXO is given to rest, or how he showers Sehun's face with affectionate, comforting kisses when the maknae wakes from a nightmare.

  
  


Sehun hates...but he also loves, and that is exactly why Sehun is sure he will die of exasperation and desperation all at the same time.

 

  
Damn you, Kim Jongin...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my Sekai feels are all over the damn place! this took me so long to get out /sigh/ Sorry for the super slow updates guys! ButI hope you enjoy this! And yes, there will be a Jongin on of these! ^0^
> 
> Thanks to those who read! ^0^


	7. Hatred Pt. 2 (Sekai)

**Hatred Pt. 2 (Sekai/Kaihun)**

 

 

Jongin hates Oh Sehun.

 

Hates him.

 

Hates how that one day, when Jongin thought he was alone in the practice rooms he finds Sehun in the one he always uses and is dancing Abracadabra by the Brown Eyed Girls and what the hell, he thought Sehun was a guy how are his hips even moving like that? Not that Jongin was deliberately watching the maknae's hips or anything, they were just in his line of sight and were moving mesmerizingly and God, the thoughts of how they would feel-

 

Stop. Stop right there.

 

Jongin shakes his head. Stop mind! He thought, he was not having inappropriate thoughts about the milk-skinned maknae...again.

 

Jongin sighed. Every thought going through his minds relates back to Oh Sehun and that frustrates the hell out of Jongin. Like why can't the damn guy just leave his mind alone? Jongin snorted. Well maybe its the way he's the first person Sehun goes to when he wants something.

 

Jongin! Get me my banana milk!

 

Put the clothes Joonma got me away!

 

Fold my laundry!

 

Do the dishes, they’re my chores today!

 

You’re going out? Buy me bubble tea!

 

Sehun always manages to demand something of him everyday and Jongin can’t do anything about it. Nothing but comply.

 

Stupid Sehun.

 

Stupid aegyeo.

 

Stupid Sehun doing aegyeo.

 

Really, Jongin can't comprehend how daft and utterly blind the public is. Don't their fans see that Sehun is just a whiny and spoiled bratty princess?

 

Well, Sehun certainly had the skin for it, Jongin mused. His skin was an unblemished milky porcelain white that felt as soft and smooth as it looked-. Not that Jongin knew that from experience or anything. It’s not like Jongin has sleep-stalked the maknae or anything because he wanted to feel the softness of his cheek because all that Jongin could feel earlier were the rough calluses the maknae has on his hands from dancing.

 

Jongin shook his head. These thoughts had to stop. Seriously, not thinking about the bratty maknae would be so much easier if he bothered someone else sometimes. Jongin knows that Sehun picks on him the most to do his highness’s bidding. He also knows that the other members know it by the way they smile or smirk mischievously at him when he’s called by Sehun the way he calls for Jjanggu.

 

Dammit it.

 

Jongin slumps from his seat on the couch. No matter what he does or tries Sehun is always in his mind whether Jongin wants him there or not.

 

“Jongin!”

 

Think of the devil…

 

“Wh-”

 

“Come here!”

 

Jongin sighs as he walks over to Sehun’s room. The two maknaes are left with alone in the dorm as the other members have gone shopping, to the park, or are in the studios attempting to compose.

 

He dejectedly walks to Sehun’s room, hating his miserable existence, and finds the princess maknae laying on his bed, covers and duvet all around him, so much that Jongin can just barely see Sehun’s own face.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes when Jongin crosses his arms in front of him, an eyebrow raised in expectation.

 

“Well...” Jongin prompts.

 

“Well, what?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Jongin’s just about to turn around and leave after Sehun’s several moments of silence when he hears the other’s soft voice. “...I’m cold.”

 

“So, you want me to get you another another blanket? Geez you could have gotten up and grabbed the one-”

 

“...can you stay with me?”

 

“-the one-what?”

 

There’s a moment of still silence as the two maknaes stare at each other until Sehun finally shifts from under his blankets, moves a little to the left and pouts up at Jongin in the way Jongin already knows he’ll be obeying everything Sehun says and doesn’t find himself surprised when he’s moving to lay next to the other.

 

Sehun stays on his side of the bed after Jongin climbs in, shivering from the cold air that’s been let in, still pouting.

 

“Aigoo,” Jongin says in exasperation, grabbing one of Sehun’s arms and pulling the lithe man into his arms. “Come here, princess.”

 

Jongin cringes when the cold from Sehun’s limbs seep into him, Sehun endothermically absorbing all the heat selfishly. That, however, still doesn’t stop Jongin from pulling him closer until every one of Jongin’s exhales lightly brushes the maknae’s fringe.

 

This is what Kim Jongin stays awake pondering.

 

His reactions.

 

How he can’t control himself before he unconsciously does something like this-like buying Sehun’s bubble tea or holding his hand to see the pretty blush blossom across his face like it is now or how he can’t help but know that no matter what he does or what he tries Jongin will put Sehun and long list of demands first.

 

And Jongin hates that.

 

 

 

He hates it so much that the only other thing he hates more is the cause of his turmoil-Oh Sehun himself.

 

Jongin hates how the spoiled maknae can get away with things that the rest of the members can’t because he’s the maknae. How Sehun can just sit there bored and still look better than a majority of everyone without trying or makeup. And really, it’s not fair at all how Sehun can just affect him so by just smiling at him or holding his hand back, or even just cheerily being his ‘innocent’ maknae self.

 

Jongin hates Sehun and his stupid aegyeo, especially his stupid Yehet! Oharat! thing. He still hasn’t worked out whether it’s because it annoying or because the other looks cute doing it.

 

Jongin hates the entertainment industry sometimes. Especially all the unnecessary skinships that go with it. Jongin generally dislikes people touching him. He hates Oh Sehun and he despises Oh Sehun having skinships with anyone else but him.

 

Jongin really really really hates HunHan.   

 

But what he really hates the most is his stupid heart and how it palpitates when Sehun pulls back a little to look into his eyes and whisper ‘Thank you,’ before rushing right back into his place in Jongin’s arms, kissing the corner of his jaw and settling back down, his breathing evening out.

 

Kim Jongin indescribably hates Oh Sehun.

 

But if Jongin’s being honest with himself, he knows he loves the damn maknae more.  

 

 

 

_"I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me."_

_-_ Maroon Five, Misery

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so I'm sorry because I know it's rife with errors! 
> 
> Thanks for the continued support you guys! I hope you enjoyed reading! ^0^


	8. Just Feel (Multiple pairings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> RATED M/R
> 
> THIS DRABBLE IS RATED MATURE

 

 

**Ice (Xiuhan /MamaAU! )**

 

 

“Ahh! Baozi-ahh! C-cold! Stop...Baozi too-too much!”

 

Minseok looked on not so innocently from Luhan’s abdomen, staring straight at the pink-cheeked, shivering deer. Okay, so maybe after three rounds he should give it a rest, Luhan did look tired, Minseok mused. He gave one more lick to Luhan’s now cleaned off chest, climbing up to peck the other on the forehead, settling down beside him.

 

Luhan sighed into Minseok’s neck. Gosh, he was exhausted...the things his Baozi could do with his tongue...his cold tongue, that is.   

 

 

 

 

**Intercourse (Seaki)**

 

 

Sehun arched against the sheets, his mouth open wide, spilling moans, mewls, whimpers. Jongin stilled above him, panting, drinking in the delectable sight before him, dark eyes tracing milky skin. Jongin couldn’t stop staring, especially at all the beautiful marks he had made on the pale expanse of one Oh Sehun.

 

He was brought back to reality when a hand reached for him and harshly pulled him down, Sehun pulling, clutching, kissing and encouraging him to move.

 

More.

 

Harder.

 

Deeper.

 

Faster.

 

“Fuck.”  Sehun whimpered when Jongin complied.

 

 

 

**Distraction (Krisho/MamaAU!)**

 

 

Yifan exhaled through his nose hard.

  


He audibly swallowed and loosened his collar.

 

Was it hot in here or was it just him?

 

Or maybe it was Junmyeon?  

 

He didn’t look like he was hot, or even warm in the slightest, he was just calmly typing away on his laptop or whatever, across the table.

 

Not that Junmyeon wasn’t hot or anything, he just wasn’t sweaty hot, although that wouldn’t be such a bad sight either…

 

Mmm….Junmyeon with that glazed look when they were done, sweat rolling down temples, necks, backs, thighs, traveling all the places Yifan’s hands had been. Junmyeon and his hot breath scorching the area between his ear and neck. Junmyeon and his swollen red lips shiny from saliva wrapped tightly around-

 

Yifan spluttered as a wave a water smacked him in the face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...so was bored, asked a friend for a few drabble prompts, and this is what happens XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the drabbles~ ^0^


	9. Beautiful (Krisho)

**Beautiful (Krisho)**

 

Yifan thinks that Junmyeon is beautiful.

 

Yifan delights in finding the hidden beauty Junmyeon contains.

 

Junmyeon is beautiful when he smiles, especially when he smile so bright that you can’t see the white of his eyes. His eye smiles are beautiful too. He contains beauty in the angelic contours of his face, in the smooth curves of his waist, even in the movements of his dorky dancing.

 

Yifan likes when Junmyeon wrinkles his nose in thought or disgust or because he’s being silly; he hates when Junmyeon pouts either because he’s actually sad or trying to get Yifan to give into something. However, he loves both the nose wrinkling and the puppy pouts because Yifan can’t help but find them beautiful.

 

Everything about Junmyeon is beautiful in Yifan’s mind.

 

Beautiful as he moans and gasps and writhes, pliant in Yifan’s arms.

 

Beautiful as he coos to Sehun, smothering the baby in kisses.

 

Beautiful even though he has dark circles under his eyes at breakfast from a restless week with the kids and Yifan left for a business trip.

 

However, as he leans against the threshold to their living room, Yifan thinks the most beautiful he’s ever seen Junmyeon is when he’s surrounded by their smiling family-ten children and each’s respective children, their grandchildren- and regaling them with stories.

 

(Yifan disregards the fact that all of the stories so far have been of his mishaps. Junmyeon is too beautiful for him to stay mad at after all.)

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck did I just write? I'm so sorry if this doesn't make sense, I typed it in the five extra minutes I've just found and it's not spell checked or anything. Thanks to all who read! I love you guys! ^0^ And I hoped you enjoyed....whatever I just wrote.


	10. Six Words (Mult. pairings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a prompt along the lines of "describe a person in 6 words." Person became pairing and yeah, this was born XD

***EXO pairings in 6 words.**

 

**Krisho**

100\. Wings. Cheesy. Parents. Complimentary. Infinite. 

 

**Sekai**

Whirlwind. Passion. Swept away. Heart-racing. 

 

**Baekchen**

Lighthearted. Sassy. Harmony. Electrifying. Bright. Comfortable.

 

**Chansoo**

Sweet. Tough. Fierce. Serious. Worthwhile. Genuine.

 

**Xiuhan**

Breathtaking. Masculine. Football. Soft. Coffee. Quirky. 

 

**Taolay**

Cute. Innocent. Unyielding. Energetic. Focused. Loyal.

 

**EXO**

We will always be one family. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Take the Bait (Krisho)

Krisho hp au! kris is a gryffindor suho is a slytherin

heavy harry potter stereotypes

 

 

 

**Take the Bait**

 

_Never trust a Slytherin._

 

_They are not your friends._

 

_He is not your friend._

 

Staring at Suho, Kris thought back to his discussion with Xiumin and Luhan.

 

“Of course this whole thing can go to Hell, this plan of yours is insane, but it’s worth trying,” Xiumin had admitted.

 

“It actually might work if you play it right...you know we need him on our side, Kris,” Luhan sighed.

 

Kris was brought back to the now when he forcefully trapped Suho’s body against a wall, ungracefully trying to seduce him to the Light and their cause. When Suho grabbed his tie to pull him down and closer to return his kiss, Kris couldn’t help but wonder if Suho had thought of a similar plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry so I wrote this instead? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! XD


	12. Tangled Up in Me (sekai)

**Tangled Up In Me (sekai)**

**warning! pwp**

  
  


Sehun doesn't know how he ended up half-naked in the Kim's kitchen, but he's pretty sure it was because of the heat.

  
  


It all started when Sehun walked into the Kim’s front door around five o’clock in the afternoon. He was sweaty and cranky. It was too hot outside and he was supposed to be here a little over an hour ago, but a stupid group project had been assigned yesterday and had his group wanting to meet up today. They had got nothing done and it made him blow his bangs in frustration no less than six times.

  
  


On his way in, Sehun ran into Mrs. Kim.

  
  


“Oh! Sehun! I can’t stay long-there’s an emergency at the hospital, but come in! Jongin is in the kitchen.”

  
  


Sehun smiles a little tiredly. “Thanks, Eommonie.”

  
  


Jongin and Sehun had been best friends since their first day in preschool. Calling each other’s parents as their own seemed natural after more than a decade of friendship and a little less than a year of dating.

  
  


Sehun walked into the kitchen after he took of his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor, turning his head from side to side and sighing in relief when the bones in his neck popped. He found Jongin leaning against the kitchen island, scrolling through something on his phone.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


Jongin’s head snapped up instantly. His eyes softened and he smiled brightly. “Hey.”

  
  


Sehun would never get used to the way Jongin looked at him.

 

Nothing else was said as Sehun chucked off his blazer and threw it across one of the kitchen island's chairs, wiping a hand across his forehead, sweat trailing down his temples to his neck. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up, having no time to do so earlier.

 

Sehun sighed in frustration. Why was it so hot outside? Why wasn't there a breeze or at least a cloud to calm the sun's rays? As his thoughts became a moody mess, he sidled up to Jongin not for a hug or a kiss, but for the ice filled glass of water perched next to him.

 

Sehun swears he was just going to take a small sip, but ended up downing the cup anyway. His head was tilted back as he gulped down the ice cold water, some of it escaping and slowly dripping down his chin to his neck.

 

When he looked back up, Sehun looked sheepish as he took in his boyfriend's empty glass and was about to apologize until he saw the look in Jongin's eyes.

 

Jongin's eyes were dark as they stared at Sehun, only this kind of dark wasn't one of sleepiness or anger. They were the kind of dark that made Sehun shiver even though he still felt a little stifled. It only took Sehun biting his lip for the tension to break before Jongin pounced.

 

And that was how they ended up where they were now.

 

Yup. It has to be the heat Sehun hazily decides as Jongin hoists him up on the kitchen island counter, his hands unbuckling and unzipping Sehun’s pants faster than Sehun’s mind can process. His lips never leave Sehun’s and God, does this hormone filled reaction just do things to Sehun.

  
  


Sure, h and Jongin are usually a little bit out of control, but Jongin has never reacted so strongly before and the evidence of that is the diamond hardness pressing against Sehun’s thigh. Even though Jongin and Sehun haven’t had actual intercourse yet, there’s no lack of hand jobs or blowjobs in their relationship either. And so when Sehun’s own clothed cock meets Jongin’s own, nothing stops him from grinding down and rutting against the older male. Nothing stops the small whimpers that spill from his mouth either.

  
  


“I wanna try something,” Jongin begins, his breathing just as haggard as Sehun’s as he nips the younger’s lips. “Is that okay?”

  
  


Sehun nods, holding himself up with his elbows on the kitchen counter, breathless.

  
  


Jongin doesn’t say anything as he nudges Sehun’s legs apart and drops to his knees in front of him, tugging Sehun’s pants and underwear with him. A breath catches in Sehun’s throat when he lifts his hips to allow Jongin to pull his lower garments, the shiver that runs up his spine not from the coolness of the surface supporting him, but from the way Jongin is looking at him again.

 

“W-what-” Sehun starts confused, his fingers daintily running through Jongin’s hair, his brow furrowed, this wasn’t anything new.

  
  


“Do you trust me?” Jongin whispers, his lips mouthing up Sehun smooth, milky thigh, before asking again. “Do you trust me, Sehun?”

  
  


Sehun frowns, not sure where this is going. “Of course.”

  
  


“Then just sit back and stop talking.” Jongin says, one of his hands moving to the younger’s chest, gently pushing him to lie back on the counter.

  
  


“But-why? What are you...oh...o - oh.”

  
  


Sehun’s words died with a small, surprised moan. Jongin had wasted no time licking his way up Sehun’s thigh up to the juncture of his hips and just when Sehun was sure Jongin was probably going to lick straight up his cock, his sneaky hands tilted his hips up and spread his ass cheeks, tongue darting and taking a swipe at Sehun’s crack.

  
  


Well Jongin was telling the truth in that they had never done this before.

 

And Sehun was definitely not prepared for it.

  
  


When Jongin licked another wet stripe over his hole, Sehun relaxed and keened at the new sensation, raising his hips higher, pushing them as close as he could towards Jongin’s mouth. Jongin hesitantly lapped at Sehun’s entrance, before pressing his pointed tongue against the younger’s ring of muscle, sliding into Sehun oh so slowly that all Sehun can feel is Jongin.

  
  


And just no matter how many times they've kissed doesn't prepare Sehun for how wet Jongin's tongue is, nor how hot. The short pecks, the sweet kisses, the steamy make-out sessions they've shared could have never prepared Sehun for how well Jongin would use his tongue.

  
  


A sharp lick had Sehun spreading his legs wider and grasping at Jongin's hair, pulling him impossibly closer between his thighs, soft moans falling from his supple lips. "Jongin..."

  
  


Jongin didn't let up. If anything, he became encouraged by Sehun's reactions and started gaining more confidence, more enthusiasm to try different things with this. He tries flicking his tongue is sweeping motions and then swishing it back and forth, side to side. But the one action that he'll definitely be using again and again is when he drags his tongue out of Sehun's winking entrance and all but shoves it back in. If he liked Sehun's reactions before, he loved them now.

  
  


"J-Jongin!"

  
  


Sehun's moans turn into higher pitched mewls, his cock strained against his clothed stomach, leaking pre-cum on his school shirt, his hips moving in tandem with Jongin's mouth. "Oh! ...More! Jonginnie, more, please."

  
  


Well damn.

  
  


Jongin didn't think he'd get this kind of reaction.

  
  


He's not complaining.

  
  


His nose nudges up the crevice of Sehun's ass, mouthing faintly at his sacrum, digging his teeth into flesh as Jongin spears his tongue in and out of Sehun, the younger's thighs quivering at the sides of his head. Oh and when Jongin does that, Sehun can't help but try to move even closer to Jongin's mouth, his hips pushing, his back arching so much that the only thing keeping his upper body on the counter is Jongin.

  
  


Sehun can feel the puffs of breath the older releases every few seconds, he's just as breathless as Sehun is-perhaps more. Sehun can't really ponder on it, not when his legs are draped over Jongin's shoulders and back, his thighs clamped around his head like they would wrap around his waist. Not when he can feel the older's soft locks caressing his thighs.

  
  


Sehun's head lands with a quiet thud against the counter top, his spine stiffening with electricity when he feels Jongin's satisfied hum against him.

  
  


And just, Oh God, and it's so good, so filthily good when Jongin really goes at it, for it, his tongue sliding in and out of Sehun's entrance almost effortlessly, the sounds of his slurping only fueling on Sehun more.

  
  


And Jongin, Jongin has just lost it. He does whatever he can, as much as he can, and makes sure he does it hard. He's exchanging between licks and tongue thrusts into Sehun, gentle nibbling here and there. The loud moan he is given in return is very promising. Aigoo, Jongin can't even help himself, Oh Sehun is irresistible when he's like this. Or anytime time else, truly.

  
  


Jongin pauses for a few seconds, hesitating, but the almost outraged whine from Sehun was enough to decide for him. He let's go of one of Sehun's glorious ass cheek, slowly trailing his fingers to the hole fluttering around his tongue. He slips a finger next his tongue and the digits glides in smoothly, Jongin's saliva more than enough lubricant.

  
  


Jongin's nervous, bad timing he knows, but he doesn't know what their boundaries are anymore, when and where he has to stop. But by the strangled moan Sehun releases and the persistent grinds of his hips, Jongin knows to continue.

  
  


Sehun is hot and tight around his digit, so he pops his tongue out and presses another one in beside the first. His mouth doesn't want to leave the area and neither does Sehun want it to. Jongin continues to lick around his fingers and up his perineum when he pushes his fingers in deeper into the younger, the pads of them caressing the younger's inner walls where his tongue couldn't reach.

  
  


Sehun is whimpering his name so nicely and his cock is straining in his jeans and he shivers, but Jongin doesn't stop pleasuring Sehun even as his hips thrust up in time with his fingers thrusting in.

  
  


What gets Jongin to really pulse in his jeans is when his fingers come across a spongy little gland in Sehun that makes the other moan and arch and shiver like he's never seen before. Jongin's not stupid, he knows he's just hit his boyfriend's prostate and oh does he so want to do it again.

  
  


So he does.

  
  


Again and again and again, until he hears Sehun's whine, the one that he knows signals his upcoming orgasm. When he hears it, Jongin prods the younger's prostate one last time before yanking his fingers out and hurriedly shoving his tongue back in.

  
  


Jongin keeps his tongue inside him, moving it in small increments around Sehun's fluttering hole, attempting to prolong the orgasm that has racked through Sehun's lithe body until he can't do anything but slump back against the kitchen island absolutely boneless.

  
  


From between Sehun's thighs, Jongin can see just how utterly wrecked the younger man is; he's an absolute mess. Sehun's bangs are plastered across his forehead from sweat, his lips are wet and open and letting out the most obscene sounding breaths, his chest is rising and falling rapidly, his cock is slightly twitching as Jongin's eyes move to the mess of cum on what is Sehun's perfectly pressed school shirt.

  
  


And the sight of Sehun does so many things to Jongin that he could just come.

  
  


So he does, in his jeans, completely untouched, but transfixed on one Oh Sehun.

  
  


They each take a few minutes to float down from their highs and get their bearings together. The quiet is broken when Jongin stands up with his hands on Sehun's thighs, hoisting him back to sit fully on the counter. Sehun still can't articulate at this point so he does the next best thing to get what he wants to say said. He tugs Jongin forward into a searing kiss. He can taste himself on Jongin's lips and that should weird him out, but it only manages to make the dull throb of desire flicker again.

  
  


Jongin's tongue swipes into Sehun's mouth and the younger's head is spinning and his mind is reeling because damn, the things that tongue can do. Jongin's hands move from Sehun's thighs and up his ass to slip under his school shirt and hold his waist, pulling the younger male to him.

  
  


Sehun wraps his legs around Jongin's waist and can feel the wet spot in his jeans where he came and he shivers. Their kiss is broken gently as Sehun slumps against his boyfriend tiredly, kissing a spot under his jaw. "Thank you."

  
  


Jongin's lips quirk into a not smirk but not quite smile either in Sehun's hair. "You're welcome."

  
  


And then he blinks. And then he groans. "Oh my God. I'm never going to be able to look much less use this kitchen ever again without remembering what's been done in it."

  
  


Sehun just giggles into Jongin's neck.

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the heck is this  
> i don’t know i’m sorry  
> i hope this gives feels at the very least  
> thanks for reading!! XD


End file.
